You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine
by xoxoKogan
Summary: Two small town boys in a big city, neither looking for what's coming their way. KOGAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so hello there! This is my very first fic, so I'm really really new at this. So please be patient. I'm a HUGE Jagan lover, but Kogan has been weighing on my heart lately….so here we go. I hope you like what you read and if you do please like and review and all that other good stuff. Also share with all your friends!**

**I know this chapter is a little slow and boring, sorry. I just wanted the two to meet. And yes, the name comes from "Mine" by Taylor Swift. Lame I know. Don't judge! I have this whole story lined and thought out, so I hope you stick through it and enjoy it. THANK YOU.**

**Also, I obviously do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Logan!" the brunette boy turned around as he heard Jo call his name. He almost didn't notice her as he passed her table. He shot a smile over in her direction and put up a finger, signaling her to wait just one moment. Logan was in the middle of delivering an order to a table he was waiting and he didn't need any distractions. He placed the food down in front of the people and excused himself as they started eating.<p>

"Hey Jo, how are you?" he asked as he leaned over to hug her.

"I'm doing great, just so glad to be out of school for the weekend." she said smiling, looking over the menu.

"Are you here alone, or…"

"Naw, I'm meeting that new guy from my philosophy class I was telling you about."

"Oh yeah, what was his name… Kindle?"

The blonde giggles a little, "Actually, Kendall, but really close. Anywho, I'll have a Coke until he gets here. I think I'll just wait to order with him."

"Same difference. Okie dokie, one Coke coming right up!" Logan said, smiling the whole way to the back. He loved his best friend and it always made his days so much better when she visited him at work. He moved just recently to L.A. from a small town in the middle of now where Texas for college. So he basically knew no one. But the first day of college Jo came right up to him to ask for a pencil and they've been inseparable ever since. Which is a good thing because the way Jo went through boys, her heart was broken more often then not. Now Logan on the other hand, he hadn't even looked at someone that way ever since he arrived in the big city. He had no time for that, even though Jo begged to differ. She tried so hard hooking him up with different guys, but Logan always blew them off. No interest in dating, but that never stopped Jo from trying.

Humming to himself, Logan filled the cup up with a little ice and a lot of Coke with a wedge of lemon, just the way Jo liked it. He made his way briskly out of the kitchen and to her table, not paying attention to the tall blonde boy walking for the same destination. With a thud, Logan fell to the ground, the Coke spilling all over him.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry…" the blonde boy bent down, examining the brunette's name tag, "..Logain?" he extended out a hand to help the wet boy up.

"It's Logan. My name tag is a typo. But thank you." he said as he took the taller boy's hand.

"I'm so sorry, really. I am. I was looking for a friend of mine and didn't see her so I guess I also didn't see you and I'm just so sorry. I feel so bad. Oh, I'm Kendall." the blonde boy rushed out in a jumble of words, smiling slightly.

"It's ok. No worries, happens all the time."

"Really?"

"No, but still… it's ok. And Kindle you said? OH, you're Jo's friend! Well, I guess she headed to the restroom, but her table's right there." Logan said, pointing to the table beside them. He looked down at his shirt and sighed. "Looks like I'll have to see if anyone has a spare shirt in the back I can wear." He looked back up at the other boy. "What would you like to drink? I'll bring it back out with Jo's after I clean up."

"A water would be just fine," Kendall said, looking at Logan's shirt, feeling guilty. "If you want, I'm sure I have an extra shirt in my backpack. That is, if you don't mind?" he swung his backpack from his back and started looking through it. He found a white tee and handed it over to Logan. "I know it isn't a work shirt, but it's white so… yeah. Once again, I'm so sorry."

Logan grabbed the shirt and smiled a little, the cologne taking over his senses. It was his favorite, 'Fierce' by Abercrombie. "Thanks. I'll be right out with your sodas. Menu is on the table."

The brunette watched Kendall take a seat before he made his way to the bathroom, passing Jo on the way. "You're boyfriend is a real jerk." he let out with a grin before she could ask, looking him up and down.

"…what happened? And he is NOT my boyfriend!" eyes wide, then she started to giggle again.

"He ran into me, I ran into him, your soda spilt on me. Blah blah blah. And it's not funny!" he said as he pushed open the restroom door. He was out within a minute and made his way back to the kitchen where he filled up two glasses, one with water and another with Coke and a lemon wedge. This time he paid more attention on his way to Jo's table.

"Here are your drinks, minus the wet Logan." he said with a smile as he placed down the drinks.

"Thanks, Logan," Jo said as she took a sip of her Coke. "Ahhhhh, refreshing."

"Yeah, thanks Logain." Kendall said with a laugh. "Nice shirt by the way, a little big, but it looks good on you."

"Yeah, yeah. And it's Logan." the brunette boy said with a stern face.

"Well, seeing as you called me Kindle and your name tag says other wise, I think I'll stick with Logain." the blonde boy smiled.

Logan rolled his eyes, but had to admit he liked it. It was kind of cute. "So, do y'all know what you want to eat?" he said, his accent rolling off his tongue.

"Yes, I'll have a…" Jo started but was cut short by her phone, playing some obnoxious ringtone. "Shit, who is that?" she said as she dug in her purse. "Hello? Yeah. Oh hey! What? I don't… but… ugh. Do I need to right now? Right now? Fine. No, no, I'm no busy. On my way." she rolled her eyes ash she hung up, dropping the phone back into her purse. "My group is meeting up for our project at school. Right now. So it looks like I'll be cutting our time short. Sorry." she said with a sigh as she got up.

"Well, maybe I can see you tonight? I get off in like 30 minutes." Logan said as he hugged Jo.

"Yeah, maybe we can meet up later. Sounds good. Don't forget to bring Kendall with you!" she said with a smile at the blonde boy. She gave him a hug and started to walk towards the door. "Byeeee boys!"

Logan waved and looked back down at Kendall, "So what would you like to eat?"

"Uh, I'll just have a salad. We can always grab a bite later, that is if you wanted to hang out? Plus, if you only have 30 minutes left, I don't want to make that any longer." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll be right back with your salad." Logan said as he headed back to the kitchen once again. He found himself smiling and shook himself, wondering why. But he knew why. He kind of liked this Kendall guy. He was cute and seemed cool. Plus he was a sucker for beautiful green eyes. But who even said the blonde was into guys? Logan shook his head and placed the order, receiving the salad a few minutes later.

"Here you go," he said as he placed the salad down in from of Kendall. "Do you mind if I take a seat? This is my last table and my feet need a little break."

"Oh no, go ahead!" he said as he took a bite from his food. "So this is a quaint little place."

"Yeah, I like it. It kind of reminds me of home, being small and family owned that is." he said looking around smiling. Logan really did miss home every now and then.

"I'm from a small town as well, off in Minnesota. Guessing from your accent, I'd say you're from Texas, huh?"

"Correct." Logan blushed. "Is my accent really that bad?"

"Naw.. kind of." he said with a wink, taking another bite of his salad. "So, do you mind if I ride with you after you get off? I rode the bus here, so…"

"Yeah, no problem! I hope you don't mind, but we have to go by my apartment so I can change and whatnot. We can just chill and relax there until Jo is free. I'm so beat." he said as he stretched out his arms. It had been a long day, what with school early this morning and work straight after.

"Sounds good to me."

"Awesome." Logan said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! So I want to start off by thanking y'all for reading and reviewing. I honestly didn't expect as many as I got. I know I didn't get a ton, but still. It means a lot. And all the kind words motivated me to write chapter 2. I know this is a quick update, but I couldn't help myself. Now, I know this is kind of short and boring, SORRY I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER. I just needed a transition chapter and I used this for it. Plus I wanted Logan and Kendall to hit it off real fast and show that.**

**So once again, thank you for those continuing to read it. And I hope you stick around.**

**Also, I obviously do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are. Home sweet ,tiny home," Logan said as he ushered Kendall into his apartment, walking in behind him and closing the door. "It's nothing special, but it's a place of my own. So I guess I can't really complain."<p>

"I like it. It's, it's cute and very homey." the blonde boy said as he looked around. Intrigued by the pictures on the wall.

"You can make yourself at home while I go shower. Sodas, bottled water and snacks are in the fridge. Here's the remote to the TV. If you have any questions, just come knock on the bathroom door. I'll help you as best I can." he said with a laugh as he made his way to his bedroom. The ride home wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. He figured it'd be awkward and silent, but it was quite the opposite. He found out Kendall moved out here all alone, as Logan did, and absolutely loves hockey. Kendall also admitted to not be very smart, but Logan reassured him that if he ever needed any help he was the guy for the job. He also found out the boy had some lungs on him and could keep a tune. They sang "Mine" by Taylor Swift and laughed so hard after it was over, vowing to never tell anybody about it. Logan liked Kendall, he was a good guy.

"Looooooooogain!"

Logan turned as he heard a knock on the door, dropping his shirt to the ground. "Yeah?" he said sticking his head out of the door.

"I can't seem to get the TV on," Kendall admitted a little embarrassed, looking down at his feet. "Electronics aren't really my forte."

"Haha, no problem. Let me see the remote," the shirtless boy said holding out his hand. "Come on, lets go see what you're doing wrong."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were already undressed.." Kendall was looking at the smaller boy's chest. It was fit, but not too much. You could just ever so slightly see the outline of a sixpack, but could still see the cute baby fat. Kendall smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Logan looked down, almost walking into the door frame. "Shit, I forgot to put my shirt back on. I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing." he said blushing, trying to cover up his insecurities.

"Oh no, no, no, we're both guys so it's no big deal. Anyway, now about this possessed TV.

"Possessed? I think not. All you do is press this, click that and press this again." he mashed a few more buttons and on came the TV. He cocked his head over to Kendall with a smirk. "I think you can handle the rest. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to continue what I started. I'll be out in a minute."

"Thank you!" Logan could hear Kendall yell as he turned on the water. Still a tad embarrassed from the moments before. Now, he knew he didn't have that bad of a body, but it still wasn't something he liked. He just never had time these days to work out or take up a sport. He shook his head as he let the warm water rush down over his head. This was always his favorite part after a long day. He sighed as he washed up, happy it was the weekend.

* * *

><p>"Have anymore difficulties while I was away, Kindle?" Logan asked sarcastically.<p>

"Why yes, actually. I'm still stuck in some asshole's apartment with no way out."

Logan's eyes grew wide and his heart dropped a little, "…what?"

"HAHAHAHA, chill out Logain, I was kidding. Everything is fine, I even helped myself to two Cokes. I hope you don't mind. I'm kind of a caffeine addict and ordering that water early nearly killed me." He said, still laughing from Logan's reaction.

"Yeah well, when you spilt that Coke all over me it almost killed me as well." Logan retorted as he made his way to the kitchen, pulling himself a Coke out of the fridge. "Have you heard anything from Jo?" he called to the living room.

"Oh yeah! She text while you were in the shower. She says hi and she's so sorry about ditching us and that it shouldn't be too much longer." he took a sip from his soda. "So you two are good friends, huh?"

"Yeah, she was the first, and pretty much only, friend I made when I moved out here. She's a great girl, but I'm sure you know that already." Logan said smiling, making his was over to the couch.

"If you're insinuating something is going on between her and I, I'll tell you now…there isn't. Yet. I don't know. Life is complicated enough without throwing love in there."

"Amen to that." the brunette boy said with a twange of saddness, but not enough to recognize. So Kendall wasn't into guys, Logan should have guessed as much. Why was he even sad about this? He just met the guy. And Kendall was right, life was complicated enough without love.

"So," Logan cleared his throat. "What are you watching?" he asked looking at the TV. It took him a second and then realized who he saw come on the screen. "You're watching James Diamond? Oh this is great." he said with a laugh.

"Hey now, this is a guilty pleasure of mine. It's a great show."

"Ok, ok, I'd have to agree with you there. But this show is for little girls."

"We all have a little girl in us deep down." he said with a wink. "And anyway, you're not a little girl yet you watch this."

"Yeah well, I'm gay…so I can drool over James Diamond all I want." Logan said with a wink himself, laughing quietly. He hadn't had this much fun just being with someone in a long time.

"You got me there." Kendall said smirking, taking another sip of his drink. "So what are we doing tonight once Jo is free?"

"Hmm, I'm not too sure. I'll think about it. But for now, SHHHHHH. I'm watching the show." Logan said nudging the blonde boy. He laughed and couldn't help himself from just enjoying the moment. Even if Kendall wasn't into guys, it didn't mean they couldn't be friends. And the way the two of them clicked, it seemed like they'd become pretty good friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! :D Sorry the last chapter was a little boring, I hope this one makes up for it. I would also like to apologize for taking a bit to update. I was kind of busy over the weekend, what with work and MEETING JAMES MASLOW. Yup, that's right. I met James. ANYWHO, this chapter is kind of long and emotional. I wanted to touch on Logan's feelings and I also got some inspiration from Kate Nash's song "We Get On". Also, we meet someone familiar in this chapter!**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. It really does mean a lot to come on and read all the love! I hope that I haven't disappointed yet. It would mean a lot if you kept on reading, reviewing, and if you shared it with your friends. Once again, thank you so much.**

**Also, I obviously do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kiiiiiiiindle, Jo is here to pick you up!" Logan screamed from the front door of his apartment. Jo finally found a way to leave her school project group, 3 hours later. The plan was that Jo would come and pick Kendall up, they'd go to her place and get ready for some party tonight, and Logan would just meet them at the party. Logan didn't necessarily like this idea, seeing as he had so much fun just hanging with Kendall and needless to say he wasn't much of a partier. He didn't smoke, he didn't drink, he didn't do drugs. But Jo promised it'd be a good time.<p>

"She's here already?" the blonde boy asked, making his way to the door.

"Yes, she is. And she's so glad to know you're so enthusiastic about it." Jo said rolling her eyes, but she couldn't hide the huge smile on her face.

"Well then Logie, looks like I'll be seeing you tonight." Kendall said as he hugged the shorter boy. Damn, he smelt good Logan thought to himself and sighed.

"Fine, I see how it is. Whatever." the brunette said with a wink. "I'll meet up with y'all later."

"Byeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jo said, blowing a kiss as she walked away, starting to talk to Kendall about how boring and horrendous her time with the group was.

Logan closed the door and looked around his apartment. It was a complete mess. While him and Kendall waited for Jo, they watched TV and then a game commercial came on and Kendall claimed that he could kick Logan's ass at any game period. So they started to play Xbox and that got pretty intense. Tons of pushing and nudging, spilling sodas and throwing chips, popcorn, and the occasional baby carrot or shoe. In the end Kendall did wind up winning, lucky bastard. Logan laughed to himself thinking back to it while he started to clean up.

Logan looked a up at the clock on his wall, it had been almost an hour and a half since he started cleaning. Shit. But he had to admit, he did like cleaning. It was relaxing in a way. He also thought a lot while he cleaned. Mostly about Kendall. He couldn't understand how he felt about the boy. He was fun, sweet, attractive, and just great to have in one's company. But Logan had just met the guy, there was no way there were any feelings there. So he was a little confused. What he did know was that he needed to get dressed, and fast. The party started in an hour and it took him a while to do his hair.

"What the hell am I suppose to wear?" he asked himself, looking into his closet. He didn't want to get too dressed up, but he wanted to look good enough. Enough to impress Kendall. He shook his head and laughed a little, "You are too ridiculous, Logan." He grabbed a denim, form fitting button up, black skinny jeans and some white shoes. He was pleased with what he picked out as he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Logan felt his phone vibrate and light up. "LOGAIN, where the hell are yoooou?" he read. He laughed as he replied back to Kendall, "My name is Logan and I'm almost there. Promise." Sent. The truth was, he was right down the street, had been there for 15 minutes now. Just sitting in his car. He had no clue why he was there, he wasn't a party boy. He didn't belong there. But he did know why he was there. Kendall. He sighed as he talked himself out of starting his car up and leaving. He looked in his rear view mirror, making sure his hair looked good. "Better now than never", he said getting out of his car. Making sure it locked behind him.<p>

He made his way to the house and knocked, Jo answering the door. "LOGAN! MY LOVE!" she screamed engulfing him in a hug. "LOGAIN!" in came another body into the hug. Logan laughed as he freed himself from his friends.

"I hope I'm not late."

"Of course not! The party hasn't gotten completely underway yet." Jo replied, a beer in her hand. "I know this is a stupid question, but do you want one?" she said pointing at her drink.

"Why is that a dumb question?" Kendall asked, cocking his head to the side, looking confused.

"Because Logan is a good boy and doesn't do any of this bad stuff. I'm surprised he's even here to be honest!"

"HUSH! I'm not that good of a boy, I do bad things. But no thank you, I think I'll go find a soda." Logan shot back, rolling his eyes.

"I'll go with you!" Kendall offered and Logan smiled.

"Fine by me."

They started to make their way to the kitchen, Kendall leading the way. The shorter boy looking around at all the unfamiliar faces they passed. He wondered if they even knew each other or was just as new as he was. He shrugged to himself.

"Here we are. Coke?" Kendall asked, actually looking at Logan for the first time since he got there. "Wow, I have got to say, you clean up real well, Logie."

Logan blushed and hoped Kendall didn't notice. "A Coke would be just fine." he said with a smile. "And you don't look half bad yourself."

"Oh hush, you're just saying that!" the blonde joked and handed the soda to Logan.

"Oh Kendall, Keeeeeendall babe, where are you?" Jo's voice could be heard before she even entered the kitchen.

Babe? Was Logan missing something here? He shook his head, Jo calls everyone babe or baby or dear. So he thought nothing of it.

"Yes ma'am?"

"There you are! Come dance with me!" she asked, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room. He looked back at Logan and shrugged.

Awkwardly just standing there, Logan had no idea what to do, where to go. He took a sip of his soda and looked up as a boy walked up to him.

"Hey there, you look new to the house!" the short Mexican boy said chipperly. "Oh, sorry, I'm Carlos," he introduced himself as he saw the confused look on Logan's face.

"Hi, I'm Logan," he said with a small smile.

"So is this your first time out here?"

"Yeah. My first time at a party ever, really." Logan felt a little embarrassed.

"Really? Well, no big deal really. It isn't for everyone." the little Latino said with a smile.

They talked for a good 15, 20 minutes and got to know each other a little. Logan found out Carlos wanted to be so many things in life, liked to dance but was way too clumsy, and he wasn't exactly the brightest person here. But Logan really liked this kid, he was pretty cool. They talked for a few more minutes and exchanged numbers before Logan excused himself. He needed to go outside and get some fresh air. The house was getting more crowded and started to smell like weed, alcohol and sweat.

When outside, Logan inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, sighing with relief. The night was crisp and a tad chilly, being kind of nice for a November night. He looked at his phone and saw it was almost 1 in the morning. No texts. He wondered where Kendall and Jo wandered off too and decided it was time to head back in. Making his way through the crowd of people, Logan went from room to room to room until finally he stumbled upon his two friends. Making out. Kendall's arm around Jo, pulling her in closer. Logan's breath caught in his throat. He just stood there staring. Unable to say anything. Unable to move. Finally he started to feel life come back to his legs and he turned around, trying to make his way out of the room as fast as he could.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel anything. He hardly even noticed when he pushed his new little friend out of his way trying to reach the front door. He made it. He was free. As soon as his foot stepped out the door, he took off running down the street. He just needed to get to his car. He needed to just get away. Away from this house, away from his friends, away from everything. When he reached his car he fumbled with his keys and finally unlocked it, slamming the door behind him and starting the ignition. He took off as fast as he could, he had yet to let his mind start processing what just happened.

Almost two hours had passed and he was still driving, his hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel. He had finally reached his destination. As soon as he parked he threw open the door and just started running. No cares of turning the car off, no worries of closing the door. He ran and ran, sand starting to stick to the fresh tears that started to run down his cheeks. By the time his body hit the water, his tears were falling like a waterfall. But still he kept running. Right before he went under he let out the loudest scream he had ever heard himself utter. Logan wasn't much of a crier so him shaking so hard under the water scared him. He had no clue why he felt this way. He had no reason to feel this way. Kendall wasn't his. Kendall didn't even like guys. Fuck, he had just met Kendall! There was no reason he should be getting on this way. As he just floated there, his tears morphing with the ocean, he realized everything was fine. Maybe not perfect, and he might be broken, but everything was fine. And they would stay fine.

He walked out of the freezing ocean, thinking that everything was fine and nothing hurt. He didn't even care that he had lost his shoes, he didn't care that his car seat was now soaked with salty water. He looked at his phone, Kendall had text him 7 times while he was in the water.

"Sorry I disappeared, I just had to go. Something came up, but I'll make it up to you. Oh, and I'm happy to hear about you and Jo. You two are perfect for each other." he sent to his friend. Even though he knew the last thing he said was a lie, he would never admit it to himself. Throwing his phone onto the backseat, he took off down the highway as fast as he could. Leaving his heart far behind in the cold, black ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the last chapter was a tad emotional and sad, you'll understand why it was. Real soon. I promise. So, I decided to update today because of the few of you who really wanted me to. Sorry that this is short and maybe not that great, I was trying to rush and do this before I head to work. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I wanted to show just how close Logan and Kendall have gotten since last chapter. This is pretty much just a filler chapter for the next chapter because I don't want this story to end anytime soon. And I absolutely promise next chapter will start too get good. I PROMISE!**

**Thank you for those who have stuck through so far and continue to read and review. It really does mean a lot to hear what y'all think. I hope you continue to like it and review it. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**P.S. Did no one notice I put Carlos in last chapter? ): I was thinking of making him a minor character later on down the road (non romantic), but I guess not because no one liked him. Sigh**

**Also, I obviously do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan smiled as he walked into his apartment. He was so glad to be off of work. Finally spring break was here. It had been almost four months since that night at the party. The night Kendall and Jo became an item. Nothing had really changed since that night. If anything, things got better. He put all his feels away and it was for the best. Him and Kendall became best friends, even each of their families loved the other. And Logan couldn't deny, Kendall and Jo made a really cute couple. They could be annoying at times, but they never left him out anything. So needless to say, the past four months have been a lot better than Logan thought they would be. Minus exam week. That week Logan wanted to just die, but he prevailed and did the best in his class.<p>

"Of course I did," he said with a smirk as he thought about it. He made his way to the bedroom, grabbing a Coke on the way. "God I'm so glad school is… HOLY SHIT."

"Wha… what?" a sleeping Kendall opened his eyes.

"Goddamnit Kendall, you scared the shit out of me. You could have text and told me you'd be here." Logan said as he threw his backpack on the floor, his heart still racing. He had given Kendall his spare key to the apartment ages ago. "And I must say, I need to stop being your friend. Did you hear that language? You're a bad influence."

Kendall just starred at Logan and rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Around 7PM, give or take."

"Ugh, today has been a long day. School was killer." Kendall said as he plopped his head back down on the turquoise pillow.

"How is that even possible?" Logan asked as he took his shoes off. "It's the last day before spring break. All my teachers were like 'No homework except be safe and learn something on your own!'."

Kendall patted the spot next to him, giving a small smile to Logan. "Lay down with me and listen to me bitch about my day."

"Oh boy, here we go.." the brunette boy said with a wink and slipped himself under the covers next to his best friend. This was one of the things he loved most about Kendall, the boy didn't care if he was gay or not. He was still close and comfortable about laying next to Logan.

"Well, all my teacher gave me homework I didn't even understand. Maybe that's because I wasn't paying attention… so you'll probably have to help me with it the night before we go back to school. I stilled haven't gotten a job and that place was suppose to call me back today. And to top it off, Jo left about three hours ago to go to Mexico with her family. So I'm really sad and lonely, thus the reason I'm in your bed."

Logan had forgotten all about Jo leaving for vacation with her family. Him and Kendall's family's were too busy to do anything with the boys, so they were stuck in town for the week. Plus Logan had to work a few days at the restaurant, but he didn't mind. He hadn't plan on doing much this week anyway. Logan looked over at the blonde as he stretched out.

"Well, it looks like I'll be stuck with you all week, huh?" the smaller boy said sarcastically.

"Looks like it, because I don't plan on staying all by myself all of spring break! Plus, you're couch already said I can crash on it, so." he nudged Logan smiling.

"Fine, if my couch said it was ok then I guess it'd be alright by me as well."

"Awh, thank you Logie Bear. You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Logan said as he went to get up.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Stay here with me!" Kendall said, sounding a bit pathetic.

"I need to clean up the apartment some. I also need to change." he said as he looked down at his work uniform. "Did you want to go out tonight or do anything?"

Kendall's head popped up real fast. "I totally forgot!"

"What?" Logan said a tad confused.

"My family has a time share out here! Well, it's a house by the beach, so its only like 2 hours away. But I'm sure if I call them up, they'd let us borrow it for a few days or so.. That is if you want to?" he said with a huge grin, all signs of sleepiness gone.

"That sounds great to me! I haven't been to the beach…" Logan thought about the emotional experience he had the last time he was at the beach. "…in a long time. Just talk to them and if you want, we can take off tomorrow morning? We could spend the day shopping and getting groceries and whatnot." he was actually getting pretty excited as he ran his fingers through his short, spiked up hair.

"Ok! I'll call them now." he said with an impish grin. "But go get ready and maybe we can find something to do tonight. I wouldn't mind going to the mall before it closes. So hurry!" he said pushing the brunette boy off the bed. He grabbed his phone and started to dial his parents number as Logan made his way to the closet. He laughed as he opened the door, seeing that Kendall had already put some of his own clothes in there.

After a few minutes of looking, Logan finally decided on some formfitting khaki shorts and a deep purple v-neck. He turned around to see his best friend animatedly talking to his parents, a huge smile on his face.

"Looks like everything is going well?" Logan asked. Kendall gave him a thumbs up and he got the hint. So as he continued to talk to his parents, asking how they were and whatnot, Logan made his was to the bathroom to change and get ready.

"Thank goodness my hair stayed up all day," Logan said to himself examining his hair. Most of the time it took a while to fix.

"Ok, you ready? Come lets go! I need to get a new bathing suit!" Kendall busted into the bathroom, making Logan jump.

"Kindle! I could have been naked or something! Honestly knock next time." Logan said as he whirled around in surprised.

"Oh please, I've seen you in your undies, stop being a big baby."

"So I'm guessing we got the cabin?" Logan said turning back to the mirror, ignoring his friend's comment.

"Yes sir! They gave it to us for the whole week, but I told them you had to work later this week, so we'd only need it a few days. But they were pretty happy it was going to be used this year. Oh, and they wanted me to tell you they say hi and they miss you. Especially my mom." he said as he checked his own hair in the mirror. Which Logan had no clue why because his hair always fell perfectly into place.

"I love your mom," Logan said has he pushed by Kendall to get to the bedroom, putting his shoes on.

"And she loves you too, I don't understand why." the blonde said with a wink and sat down next to Logan, noticing the Coke and taking a spit. "I swear she loves you more than me at times. It's probably because you're extremely smart, have great manners, and she loves your cooking. Everything she wish I had." he said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Logan nudged him, spilling a little Coke on the floor. "Shit.""OOOOOH NOT MY FAULT! YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!" Kendall said jumping up on the bed, pushing Logan backwards. Logan watched as his best friend awkwardly jumped/dance around. He loved how they could be complete fools around each other without feeling the least bit embarrassed. He was just so happy to finally have a best friend that finally got him, 100%. Logan had Jo, but she was a girl, so she didn't always get everything. But with Kendall, it just came easy and he loved it. He was glad he never gave up or let his feelings so long ago get in the way.

"KINDLE! Stop it you freak or we won't make it to the mall on time," Logan informed his friend as he pushed him off the bed. Before Kendall could registered what happened, Logan took off running out of the room, grabbing his keys on the way and taking off out of the apartment laughing. Kendall hot on his tail.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I promised a better chapter and I hoped I delivered on that promise. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been extremely busy with work and sleep. I wanted to start off by thanking every single one of y'all that have read and reviewed. It means so much to get on here and read them. You all make me so happy. I tried to put a lot into this chapter without making it boring. I think I failed at that, but I hope y'all still like it. The twist everyone is dying to happen might just take place. tehehe. ANYWHO, I had this idea that whenever this story ends (hopefully not anytime soon), I want to continue it with side stories. Like, writing about what takes place during the time jumps in this story. Does that make sense? If so, do you think that would be a good idea? I've got some big ideas because I don't want Logan's and Kendall's stories to end anytime soon. Oh, and I think I may bring back Carlos sometime soon. Hmmm. In the mean time continue to read, review and share! THANK YOU. :)**

**HAPPY EASTER WEEKEND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO CELEBRATE. I hope its a blessed and happy one.**

**Also, I obviously do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan was up, showered and packed by 7AM. Needless to say, he was a morning person. He was singing something to himself as he turned on the coffee pot, looking around for his mug. He peaked over the counter and laughed quietly at his best friend sleeping on the couch. He was snoring so loud it was a wonder he didn't wake himself up. Logan shrugged and made his way over to the couch, sitting down my Kendall's feet. At first Kendall didn't notice, but as the smell of coffee filled the apartment, he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Logan staring at him.<p>

"Good morning not so sleeping beauty," Logan teased as he shook Kendall.

"Yeah well, maybe if I was up and showered I would look as good as you. But unlike you, I'm normal and like to sleep in. What time is it anyway?" he asked looking around at the sun coming through the blinds.

"Almost 7:30."

"What the hell, Logain? It's the first day of spring break and you're waking me up this early? Damn son," Kendall said as he attempted to roll over.

"What? I thought we should get a early start to the day. We have so much to do, but fine… go back to sleep. I'll just take off without you." the smaller boy said as he got off the couch to make him a cup of coffee. He could hear Kendall grumbling from behind him. He won.

* * *

><p>"Look Logie! They're holding a karaoke contest!" Kendall said as he ran over to the local coffee shop. The two boys found the beach house they'd be staying at and found out that it was located in a small town by the coast. Logan really liked it, it reminded him of home. Kind of. At this point they had been shopping for groceries and taking in the view for a few hours now and Kendall was getting a tad restless.<p>

"Will you go up and sing?" the blonde boy asked as he pulled Logan along by his wrist.

"No! I don't sing in front of people. Why don't you? I mean, you are carrying around your guitar.." Logan said shrugging Kendall's hand off of him.

"Fine, Mister Party Pooper, I will! I know the PERFECT song to sing." he said with a wink and then disappeared into the shop. He found the list and signed his name, being called up next. There wasn't too many people signed up and he looked quite excited. Logan took a seat outside as Kendall emerged again, guitar in hand.

"Why hello there! Looks like we've got a stranger in these parts." the cute announcer girl said with a wink. "So who do we have singing for us today?"

"Uh…" Logan could tell Kendall was getting a little nervous, looking around the crowd. Even though there were hardly any people signed up to sing, there was a pretty big crowd of people to watch. "My name is Kendall. Kendall Knight."

"Well hey, Mister Knight. What ever shall you be singing?" the girl never took her eyes off Kendall.

"I'll be uh, singing, uh, 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. It's kind of uh, mine and my best friend's song." he said with a shaky smile, trying to find Logan in the crowd of people. Logan couldn't help but give out a laugh, giving away his spot. He smiled when Kendall noticed him and gave him two thumbs up. When Kendall started to strum away on his guitar, the whole place fell silent. The moment he opened his mouth Logan realized he never wanted Kendall to stop. He had never actually heard Kendall sing, but damn, that boy had a beautiful voice. It seemed like the world stopped and everything was perfect. The whole crowd thought the same, Logan thought as he looked around at all the wide eye people.

"You are the best thing, that's ever been miiiiine…" Kendall ended and every single person there broke out in applause. Logan couldn't help but stand up and whistle for his best friend. Deep down he felt so proud of Kendall.

"Well, I think there's no need for more, it looks like we have a winner." the announcer girl said. "Here's a $100 gift card to The Lazy Bean. Don't forget, we're open 24/7! We can't wait to see you again." she said as she handed Kendall his prize. As the blonde made his way off stage, she continued on to talk about how they were holding another contest later that day. But Logan was too busy trying to find Kendall, everyone seemed to have become his best friend and wanted to congratulate him. Finally Logan found him and couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"You're so lame sometimes," he said to Kendall.

"Wow, thanks. I'm glad you liked it," the taller boy said, pushing Logan. "Remind me to never do anything for you again."

"Oh come on, you know you were good."

"No, no I wasn't. I was amazing."

Logan rolled his eyes as they started to walk away from the coffee shop. "Lets head back to the house and relax some. I'm getting a bit tired," he said with a yawn.

"Sounds perfectly good to me." Kendall said as he put his guitar back into it's case. He looked over at his best friend and smiled because Logan could hardly keep his eyes open. "Looks like I'll be carrying you home before we even reach the end of the road."

"I might just have to take you up on that offer," Logan said with a tiny smile, just wanting to be cuddled up in bed.

* * *

><p>Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday all went by the same. Logan would wake up early, go for a jog, take a shower and then Kendall would wake up and they'd start their day. Somehow Kendall was able to talk Logan into calling into work and getting his shift covered so that they could stay longer. Logan had to admit though, he was having a great time. The weather had been so beautiful and the water just the right temperature. And whenever him or Kendall couldn't sleep, they'd wake the other up and go get coffee. Just sitting there talking and laughing about anything and everything. Jo had called in a few times that week to check up on Kendall and tell him about her vacation. So needless to say, this was turning out to be the perfect spring break.<p>

"How's the weather in Mexico?" Logan asked as Kendall hung up his phone.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Sunny and perfect. She says she's getting a killer tan and I told her it couldn't be as dark as yours," he replied back nudging Logan, who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"I swear I've never been this dark in my life. It's all the time you've been dragging me down to the beach."

"Yeah well, you need to stop reading and doing school work so much. I mean hell, you didn't even have homework assigned to you over the holiday!"

"Kindle, I have been doing YOUR homework." Logan rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his food. "So stop complaining. And you're getting pretty dark yourself."

"I am, but not as dark as you. But that's ok, because I'm a whiiiiiiite boy." he said as he went to put his own bowl in the sink. "So what do you want to do today?"

The smaller boy looked over at his friend as he jumped up to sit on the counter. "Well, we need to go get some more groceries. We're running low, plus I want to get some things to make s'mores."

"Yum, that sounds pretty good." Kendall said as he grabbed the keys to Logan's car.

* * *

><p>By the time the walked back into their beach house, the sun was setting on the horizon. The sky a beautiful pinkish blue. Logan couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful thing he ever seen.<p>

"EXCUSE ME MISTER SLOW." And then he was proven wrong as Kendall walked by.

"Hey, I was enjoying the sunset. Don't get all bossy on me." he said with a laugh as he set down the bogs of groceries he had in his hands. They had spent hours at the local WalMart because Kendall wanted to look around at everything. Logan didn't mind though and even bought him Taylor Swifts new CD, playing "Mine" on repeat the whole way back. Kendall had decided that that should be their song because it was the first thing to actually bring them together when they first met. Logan couldn't argue, plus he really liked that song.

"It's dark now."

"Wow, great observation skills." Logan said, putting some stuff into the fridge.

"JERKFACE!" Kendall said as he threw the bag of marshmallows at his friend.

Logan laughed as he tried to dodge the bag, but he was too slow. It smacked him in the face and he fell to the floor dramatically. "I'mmmm diiiiieingggg."

"OH NO!" Kendall jumped over the chair to get to Logan. "Logie, hang on, don't die just yet! There's something I need to tell you." he knelt down by Logan's head.

The brunette peaked open an eye, "what is it?"

Kendall lowered his head to whisper in his friend's ear "I'm going to eat all of the s'more all by myself". His breath tickled Logan's ear and made him giggle a little.

"I hate you!" Logan said as he pushed his best friend away from him. Kendall's phone started to ring, Jo's ringtone going off. "Really? She's calling again today?"

"Well that's unusual. Let me get it." he said as he made his way over to his phone. "Hello? Oh hey babe!"

Logan sighed as he finished putting away the groceries. He stood there listening, thinking of what he should do. He decided he wanted to go to the beach. So he went and grabbed Kendall's guitar, the s'mores ingredients, and put on some flip flops.

"Bye Kindle! See you later. Tell Jo I said hey," he called out as he walked out of the door.

"Babe, babe, I gotta go. I know, I know. I'll call you back later. Yeah. I promise. Ok. I love you too. Bye!" Logan could hear as the door closed. His best friend running through it a few seconds later. "Loges, where are you going?"

"I wanted to go to the beach. We've yet to go at night."

It took them only a few minutes to walk to the spot they called theirs, no one else around to bother them. Logan gathered up some firewood and Kendall lit it, Logan putting the stuff in his hands down on a towel Kendall had brought on his way out. Good thinking on his part, Logan thought. He had forgotten they needed some.

"Wow, you can see all the stars out here. Nothing like in the city," Kendall said, breaking Logan out of his thoughts. He looked up and couldn't help but smile.

"I'll race you to the water!" Logan yelled, having already taken off running, throwing his shirt over his head. He could hear Kendall right behind him. He reached the water first and let out a little gasp. It was a lot colder now than it was during the day. He didn't mind though, it was numbing after a few seconds and he just kept on going. He stopped once the water reached his waist, forgetting Kendall was a ways behind him. The smaller boy looked out over the dark ocean, remembering the last time he was here at night. He remembered how he left his heart at the bottom of the ocean and swore never to come back to get it. He just stood there, everything quiet.

"Logan.." Kendall whispered.

"Yeah?" he said without turning around, his thoughts still on other things.

"…you are the best thing that's ever been mind."

Logan had to strain hard to hear, Kendall whispering so soft. "Kendall, I've never been…wait…" he turned away to face the blonde boy. "What did you say?" He looked straight at Kendall, the moon light bouncing off his ember green eyes. Everything felt completely still in the world. Logan's breath caught in his throat, confused at what he heard, as his best friend closed the gap between the two. Water was running off of Kendall's chest, until it finally met with the surrounding pool that seemed to be glowing. The next thing Logan knew, Kendall wrapped is arm around him and pulled him in, never losing eye contact.

"I said, you are the best thing that's ever been mine," Kendall said as he brought a hand up to cradle Logan's face, leaning in to kiss him. Logan was shocked until he realized what was happening. Kendall was kissing him. Kissing him, Logan. Right there. Right now. Suddenly the smaller boy melted as he returned the kiss, reaching a hand into the back of Kendall's hair. The kiss lasted a few minutes, but to Logan it felt like years. When Kendall finally took himself away from the kiss, he had to hold on tighter to his best friend. Logan seemed to have lost all control over his legs and lungs.

"Woah there, Logie Bear. Come on, lets go back to shore." he said, taking Logan's hand into his own. Logan was still a little shocked at what just happened, but he couldn't hide the smile that had crept upon his face. "You know, I love when you smile. It's so beauti- OUCH, shit…" he let out as he hopped up on one foot. "What was that?" He sent his hand underwater trying to find the source of his pain. When he brought it back up, Logan could make out what looked like red sea glass. In the shape of a heart.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG THEY KISSED! Who would have ever guessed that would happen? ;D Noooow... go review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO THERE! I know you might think "Wow, this is a really quick update!" but I promise it isn't. This was originally the ending to Chapter 5 but I cut it out so we could see the importance of Kendall finding the sea glass (AKA Logan's heart). But I loved this so much and thought it was needed, so I decided to give it it's own chapter because there was no way I could fit it into the next chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy this little piece of what should have been chapter 5.**

**AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND KIND WORDS AND AMAZING RESPONCES. It means a lot to read them and it motivates me to keep going. Thank you**

**Also, I obviously do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The whole way back to the fire, Kendall held tight to Logan's hand as if if he let go, he would lose him. Logan didn't mind at all, he was still a little overwhelmed by everything that had happened only minutes ago. He'd never had a kiss so…so…perfect. Every aspect of what that was, of what they shared in the middle of the ocean, was perfect. Then smile that had crept onto his face just after the kiss was still there shinning full force. Until he thought of her.<p>

Kendall looked over "Are you ok?" he asked a little puzzled by the expression on Logan's face.

"I'm completely fine, it's just a little chilly out here." the shorter boy lied.

"Well, here we are. Sit down and I'll get you a towel." he instructed, kissing Logan on the cheek.

Logan smiled again, but he couldn't help but to think about Jo. Jo was Kendall's girlfriend whom he loved very much. How could he kiss him? Maybe it didn't mean anything to him? Maybe Kendall was just lonely and acting on that with Logan. Logan shook his head and looked over at Kendall grabbing a very towels, unaware of what Logan was thinking.

"Could you bring the guitar over as well please?" Logan asked with a little smile.

"Of course, as long as you sing me a song!" Kendall said excitedly and headed back over to Logan. He wrapped a towel around his best friend and handed him the guitar. "You know, I've never heard you sing before. I mean, Jo has said you could sing, but you never have around me."

Logan's mood dropped again at the sounds of her name. "Well, you've never really asked. So." he said as Kendall took a seat next to him. He knew what song he wanted to play and he hoped Kendall got the hint. He hoped with every once in him that for once Kendall actually paid attention and understood. He started to strum away on the guitar, music filling the quiet night.

_You got me caught in all this mess,_

_I guess we can blame it on the rain._

_My pain is knowing I can't have you,_

_I can't have you._

_Tell me does she look at you the way I do?_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_And the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me, am I crazy?_

_Or is this more than a crush?_

Kendall had gotten very still, not taking his eyes off of Logan. It seemed like even the waves had stopped to listen to Logan, who had a very beautiful voice. But that wasn't the reason everything in the world had gone still. As Logan sang, you could feel what he felt and could see it written plainly across his face. The words he sang came straight from the heart and Logan had to look away before he got too emotional.

_I catch my breath,_

_The one you took the moment you entered the room._

_My heart it breaks at the thought of her holding you._

_Tell me does she look at you the way I do?_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_And the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me, am I crazy?_

Logan finished up the song and sat completely still, looking into Kendall's eyes. Neither one of them daring to break the silence. But Logan couldn't last long and began to break down and cry. Kendall scooted closer to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. Logan let himself melt into Kendall as he continued to cry.

"That was beautiful, Logie. You're beautiful." Kendall said as he kissed the top of the brunette's head, a tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>This song is not mine, it happens to be a beautiful song by He Is We called "Blame It On The Rain". I suggest you listen to it because its great and I just thought it fit really well with how Logan felt deep down. Also, I might make a fanmix sound track to this story. What do you guys think? :) ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG IT FEELS LIKE IT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO UPDATE. I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting patiently to read this. Life has gotten a little busy lately with work and my social life. ANYWAY, I'm so overwhelmed by the love I have gotten from the past two chapters (which technically are one). It means a lot to get on and read your reviews. I hope I haven't disappointed with this chapter after the big shocker of last chapter. But maybe now we can finally get in the swing of a Kogan relationship. WHO KNOWS? ;)**

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and share with all of your friends! I promise I'll update sooner.**

**Also, I obviously do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Here is the fan mix I made for this story. I'm not good at making graphics and since the story isn't even close to being over, it was a little hard to pick just a few songs to describe the whole story. BUT HERE YOU GO (take out the spaces, duh!): xoxokogan. tumblr .com/post/20817542169/a-kogan-fanmix-to-my-fanfic-you-are-the-best-thing**

* * *

><p>June 20th, almost three months since that night on the beach and yet…nothing had changed. Logan and Kendall returned home with a warm greeting from Jo, who missed her boyfriend greatly. The two boys never spoke one word about it to her, or even each other. It was like it never even happened. Sometimes when Logan woke up all alone in the middle of the night, he thought it was all a dream. But then he felt that feeling of something missing deep down and realized it was real. Everything had happened just like he remembered. So he'd lay there, unable to fall back asleep, just thinking of those special moments him and Kendall had shared together. It's on nights like these when he realized, that deep down, then and now, he was in love with Kendall. He realized that he was completely and utterly crazy for the boy with the brows. He just couldn't get enough of those green eyes and would do anything for one more moment like that at the beach.<p>

And before he knew it, it was time to wake up. It might be summer, but he stilled liked to get up pretty early to get ready for his days, which were usually filled with studying or work. Sometimes both. But today was his day off and Jo wanted to spend it together. Possibly shopping and eating. It was going to be their first outing alone together and Logan was a bitter nervous. He didn't want to make anything awkward or let anything slip. He was a bit paranoid because Jo was his best friend after all and Kendall was her boyfriend. Oh boy, what did he get himself into?

"You're such a great friend," he said to his reflection as he looked himself up and down. He was in nothing but his undies, he hated to sleep in anything more. His hair was a little out of place and his eyes were still a bit foggy from sleep. As he turned on the shower, his phone vibrated. He saw he had three texts, two from Jo and one from Kendall.

Jo:

_Are you up yet?_

_LOGAN HURRY UP AND GET READY I WANT TO GO SHOPPING!_

Logan rolled his eyes, his best friend was up way a lot earlier than usual. He chuckled as he typed in a reply back.

_Jo, calm down. I'm about to take a shower. I'll be ready in like an hour or so. If you want, you can head on over in a few. Love you. Be safe._

As Logan pressed send, he put his phone back down to check on the water to see if it was warm enough yet. He slipped off his underwear and stepped a foot into the shower before he remembered Kendall had text him. He leaned over to grab his phone.

Kendall:

_Good morning, beautiful! I hope you don't have too good a day without me. ;)_

Beautiful? Logan was a bit puzzled by this, but he shook his head as he put the phone back down without replying back. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down his body. He covered his face with his hands, bringing them up to push back his hair. He still couldn't shake what Kendall had called him. It was unusual. He hadn't called him that since the night they kissed. And since that night Logan had cried himself to sleep so many times because he knew Kendall wouldn't utter those words again. But here he is, after three months. Who did he think he was? He couldn't just open up and then leave Logan hanging. Logan wasn't some toy you could throw away once you were bored. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Logan, this isn't the time to get worked up over this. You're getting ready to have a wonderful day with your best friend who you love dearly," he said as he started to wash himself. He was out of the shower within 20 minutes, give or take a few minutes. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off, wrapping it around his waist as he got out. He looked down at his phone and saw he had yet another text from Kendall.

_Hey, I gave Jo a note and I told her not to open or read it until she leaves you later today. Make sure she does as I told her. Please and thank you. Have a great day, Logie Bear!_

Logan smiled as he read his nickname. He couldn't help it, he loved when Kendall called him "Logie Bear". He send a quick reply and wiped of the mirror, looking at his somewhat still wet body. He smiled at himself, feeling a lot better about his image than a few months before. He dropped his towel as he started to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>"Come on Logan! Lets goooooo!" Jo said as she started to walk out of the apartment. Logan laughed at how persistent his best friend was about leaving. "I don't wait to waist a precious moment of retail therapy."<p>

Logan locked the door as he walked out. "Jo, we have all day! Slow your roll, sister. My car or yours?"

"I'll drive us. OH, look!" she dug in her purse and pulled out an envelope. "Kendall wrote me a note but won't let me read it until I leave you tonight."

"Oh yeah, he told me about that. He told me to make sure you do as he said. So that means you CANNOT read that today. Ok?" Logan got all serious, trying not to giggle.

"Fiiiiiiiine," Jo sighed as she stuffed the envelope back into her already stuffed purse. "Come on!" she started walking faster as the reached the parking lot, her car in site. Once they got in and buckled, she took off towards the mall. Logan played DJ, seeing as he had the best taste in music out of his little group of friends, like always. The mall wasn't too far away, so they reached it within 10 minutes. That's one thing Logan loved about living in the big city, everything was so close to everything else. If he wanted to, he could just walk to the mall.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of shopping, they had only made it half way through the mall. Logan laughed at some dumb joke Jo just told him and he was the happiest he'd been in months. He'd be getting on just fine, except for those lonely nights, but he hadn't been truly happy since that one night at the beach. Even then it was bittersweet. Logan had both his hands full of shopping bags and was having trouble holding anymore, and he wondered how Jo could possibly have twice as many as he and counting. She was crazy.<p>

"Jo! JO!" Logan tried to get his best friend's attention, she was distracted by something in the window of the closest store.

"What is it Logan? Do you not see those amazing Prada red pumps? They'd go perfect with the black and white polka dot dress I got from Forever 21. I just have to have them!" she said, practically drooling.

"Do you know how much those must cost? We're already blowing through our savings as it is. But look, lets go…"

"BUT Loooogan, I just need them!"

"Ok, look. Listen to me and maybe we can go in and look at them." he said, trying to sound serious but he just couldn't do that. He loved the look on her face whenever she got excited about something she wanted to buy oh so bad.

"What is it, dear?"

"It's a photo booth!" Logan's face lit up like a light bulb on a Christmas tree. "I've always loved these things. And now thinking about it, why haven't we ever taken pictures together in one?" He scratched his head thinking back on their friendship.

"WELL, I don't know… but now that we're here, lets go do it!" she said grabbing his hand, almost dropping his bags. They stuffed into the booth and Logan inserted a few dollars, the screen starting to show the different options for them to choose. He decided on black and white to keep it old school. Jo laughed at him when he explained his reasoning. The lights came on and the two got ready as the screen counted down the seconds until the camera went off.

_4, 3, 2, 1..._ **Click**: the both smiled really big

_4, 3, 2, 1..._ **Click**: Logan crossed his eyes and stuck out his lips, Jo messed up her hair and looked at Logan like he was insane

_4, 3, 2, 1..._ **Click**: Logan started to laugh at Jo from the picture before and couldn't compose himself, Jo kissing his cheek

_4, 3, 2, 1..._ **Click**: Logan took a hold of Jo's hair and acted like he was screaming at her as she pretended to punch his cheek she just kissed, Logan going with it

**_WAIT 30 SECONDS AND YOUR PICTURES SHOULD BE AVAILABLE ON THE SIDE. THANK YOU AND WE HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HAVE A GREAT DAY._**

Logan couldn't help but laughing as he waited for the pictures. This was definitely the highlight of his day. He was so thankful to have a best friend like Jo. Jo was looking at him like he was crazy, like she had in the picture, and it only added to Logan's giggle fit. Thirty seconds passed by and out popped the pictures, Jo beating him to them.

"These are amazing! I look sooooo good." Jo said as she pumped her hair up a little, winking as Logan took his copy.

"I love these. These are so great! Going right up on my fridge." he said with a huge smile on his face. He pointed the third picture. "My daddy would be SO proud I finally got a pretty lady."

"Oh hush, Lo! You're going to make me blush.""Now don't get too full of yourself, Jo." he said with a wink. "Hey, I know I said we'd go straight to those pumps, but I have to go to the restroom. So just wait right here and I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"LIES! The bathroom is way over there! Logan, you're gonna take forever and I want those shoes NOW!" Jo whimpered.

"Oh Jo, you can wait a few more minutes. I'll be back as soon as I can." he said with a smile and took off towards the bathroom.

It took Logan nearly five whole minutes just to reach the restroom, the traffic in the mall was nearly as bad as the traffic on the highway. He had to wait a few minutes after he arrived for a stall to open up. He got in and locked it, relieving himself and making his way to the sink. Logan hated people who didn't wash their hands after going to the restroom. It was just plain nasty. But go figure there was no line for the sink. By the time he made his way out, it had already been fifteen minutes since he left Jo.

"She's going to hate me," he mumbled to himself as he tried to make his way through the people. Five more minutes. He could finally see Jo, but something didn't seem right. She was looking at a piece of paper she had in her hand, her expression was mixed with hurt and anger. Logan stopped and just looked at her, a little puzzled by what he saw. Somehow it was like she could feel his stare, because it was then she looked up with tears running down her face.

"YOU! YOU! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Jo yelled as Logan just stood there. She made her way towards him, screaming things Logan couldn't understand. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Jo, calm down. What's wro…""DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TI ME?" she shook the paper in her hands. "I thought you were my best friend! How could you?"

"I am your best friend!" Logan yelled at her, a little relieved she lowered her voice some. He was so confused by what was happening, but understood the moment he saw the paper. It was the note from Kendall. No. He couldn't have. Logan shook his head. He couldn't have told Jo.

"How could you do this to me, Logan? I trusted you. I thought you were my best friend. BUT NO! My best friend wouldn't steal my boyfriend from me. How… how could you do that? I love him, Logan. I LOVE HIM! How could you kiss him?" Jo was starting to break down into tears. Logan went to hug her but she pulled away. "NO! Do not touch me. You pull this shit and then thing you can just hug and make it better? NO!"

"Jo, you don't understand. It… it just happened. And.. It mean nothing. It didn't mean a thing." Logan was almost in tears as well. He didn't care that people had stopped and started to watch their little show.

"HA! You expect me to believe that? That's not what Kendall said," she shook the note again. "You know what? FUCK YOU! I'm done. I'm done with you. I'm done with Kendall. I hope you two are happy together." she wiped her eyes and grabbed her bags. "I don't need this. I thought you were my best friend, but obviously I was mistaken."

Jo started to walk off. "Jo, wait! I promise it meant nothing… I didn't mean to. JO!" Logan started to follow her.

"No Logan, you can find your own way home!" she said without looking back.

Logan just stood there, tears running down his cheeks as he watched his best friend walk away from him. It only took a minute before he could no longer see her, the crowd swallowing her. He just stood there, too shocked to do much of anything else. People kept stopping to ask if he was ok or if he needed anything. He just shook his head and grabbed his bags as he started to walk away.

It might have taken 10 minutes to get to the mall, but it took about 45 for Logan to walk back to his apartment building. After the whole Jo fiasco he continued shopping, trying to drown out the feeling of being completely alone. He didn't have Kendall the way he wanted and now Jo was gone. Logan felt completely broken inside and didn't know what to do. So he bought and bought and bought. It made him feel better, but it was no permanent fix. So with all his purchases in tow, he walked the complete way back to his home. He thought about his life. He thought about what he wanted. He thought about Kendall. How could he do that? Jo didn't deserve that! He loved Jo. He didn't even talk to Logan before he did this. But Jo said Kendall said the kiss meant something to him. Logan wondered whether or not he really wrote that. He thought about that the whole way up the stairs.

"Well, at least I got my exercise for the day. Or month." he said to himself as he unlocked his door. He placed his bags down right inside his apartment, his door closing behind him. He fumbled for the light switch on the wall.

"Hey there beautiful." he heard as the light came on.


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE. SO SORRY I BROKE MY PROMISE OF UPDATING FASTER. I'm sorry. I have just been really sick and busy with work and blah. I'm always so sorry that this update is short. I do hope you all enjoy it and thank you for being so patience and also thank you SO MUCH for continuing to read and review. It means that world to me. So continue to do so. ;)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU AND SORRY ONCE AGAIN.**

**Also, I obviously do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>There was a time, long ago, when everything was perfect. Everything was happy and nothing could bring Logan down. Then again, Logan was 8 at the time and when you're that young, the world seems so big and safe. But then you grow up. You grow up and nothing is as it was the first day you opened your eyes. The first day you said your first word. The first day you went to school.<em>

_"James!" Logan screamed as he made his way over to his best friend. They had just gotten out of their first day of third grade and Logan had missed his best friend. They had never been separated this long since they were born, except for most nights at home. But still, either one or the other was always staying the night at the other's house. Their mothers had been best friends through high school and college and just so happened to have boys around the same time. Perfect._

_"Hey Logie! How was your first day?" James asked as they made their way to the bus. James had always been taller than Logan. Taller than the rest of the kids he knew their age for that matter._

_"It was good. I didn't really learn anything, which is kind of sad." he shorted boy asked as he sat down at their seat._

_"It's only the first day, Logan! Anyway, you've read all the books in our reading level! Plus you never stop watching PBS, so you're a little ahead of us." the taller boy said as he sat down next to his best friend._

_"James, you're the one that watched PBS." he pointed out. "And anyway, isn't school suppose to be about learning? I'm a little disappointed."_

_"Logan, we're in the third grade. Relax, you're acting like you did when you realized we no longer got naps in the first grade."_

_"I used those times to read and do work!"_

_"And if I remember, the teacher didn't like that very much. I think it was because she was suppose to teach us blue from purple and you were already learning how to spell 'welcome' and 'turquoise'." James said with a laugh as he saw the frown on Logan's face. "I guess you can't it that you're a genius. Still wanna come over?"_

_Seeing as James was changing the subject, Logan just shrugged it off. "Duh, you still have to teach me how to swim in the deep end of your pool! Plus I've been coming over to your house every day and vise versa ever since we can remember."_

_"Vise versa..?" James looked a little confused._

_"It means 'and the other way around'," Logan explain. "I learned that the other day while watching a documentary!"_

_"Well then…" James shook his head. "I think I can teach you before mom gets home and makes us dinner. Hopefully she isn't working too late tonight."_

_When they reached James' house, they raced up stairs to change and hurried to see who would be the first one in the pool. James won. He always won. After hours of splashing around and almost drowning, Logan finally got swimming down. Logan might be a genius, but when it came to physical things like this, it took him a while to learn. But James on the other hand, he had always been more into sports and physical activities. So he was the perfect teacher._

_"James. James! Don't let go," Logan squealed with laughter as James let him go in the deep end._

_"I'll never let go, Logie." his best friend said, smiling._

_The sequences that happened after were all a blur now whenever Logan thought back to that day. All he could remember was crying and hugging James and more crying. He never returned to help James pack, he was so upset with his best friend. How could he just leave him like that? How could he just up and leave for Hollywood? How could he let go? That was the last day Logan ever saw James Diamond._

* * *

><p>"What?" Logan said as his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw Kendall just sitting there on his kitchen counter looking at him. The anger rose up in his chest and he tried so hard to fight it.<p>

"Hey beautiful," Kendall repeated, making his way over to Logan with a smile. He opened his arms for a hug but Logan stepped aside.

"No. Do not '_hey beautiful_' me and except a hug after what just happen. **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO KENDALL?** You just… you just ruined everything. Why the hell are you even here? Goddamnit Kendall, what did you do?" Logan started to babble. His face turning red as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I love it when your voice gets all high like that," Kendall said with a little smile.

"Shut up! **GODDAMNIT WHAT DID YOU DO?** Jo is no longer my friend. Are you happy? How could you just write it in a letter and send her off like that? You're such a fucking dick. You ruined everything. She was the first best friend I'd ever had, ever let in, since I was a kid. Now I have no one!" Logan continued to shout, not caring if his neighbors heard.

"Logan, please watch your language, it isn't like you to talk like this. And you have me. You'll always have me."

"**NO! NO! NO! _NO!_** I do not have you. I don't want you. I fucking hate you Kendall!" Logan slapped Kendall across the face as he began to break down crying. Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around Logan. Logan tried to push away, hitting Kendall repeatedly in the chest, but he didn't have the strength as he broke down into his arms.

"I have no one. Do you understand that? You took away one of the only people in my life who cares about me. How could you do that? You're so selfish Kendall. I can't believe this.." Logan said through his tears.

After about an hour, the two had moved to the couch. Logan allowed Kendall to hold him as he continued to cry. He cried about what happened today, about losing Jo. He cried about losing James. He cried about being so far from his family. He cried because he was so alone. As his cries turned to sniffles, Kendall explained that he had written a letter in hopes that it would set up what he wanted to tell Jo in person. After everything at the mall, Jo texted him and said she wanted nothing to do with him and wouldn't even give him a chance to explain in person. He admitted how dumb of a plan this all was and Logan agree a hundred percent with him here.

"Why wait so long?" Logan finally let out, his sniffles dying down.

"Because I was scared. I was scared I was going to lose you.."

"But you wouldn't.."

"Let me finish," the blonde said as he kissed the top of Logan's head. "I was scared that if I moved to fast for you that you would get scared and not want me or that you would realize that you didn't want me period. And then started thinking that if I waited too long you would get tired of waiting and eventually move on. That scared me too. " he couldn't look Logan in the eyes as he finished.

"You wouldn't have lost me, Kindle. I've been here waiting, I would have waited longer if I had to. Plus, I know you pretty well now and I love who you are. Even if you are a dumbass." Logan said with a wink. "You have nothing to be scared of. Ever. I'll always be yours."

Kendall looked back at Logan, tears in his eyes. "What?"

"You heard me," Logan said as he took Kendall's face into his hands. "I've been yours since night you kissed me. Hell, I've been yours longer than that. It took me until now to see that. You might have always been with Jo, bless her soul for everything she's been through today, but I've always felt like you were mine. Call me stupid, but its true. And all this time has been really hard on me and I've felt like you were being selfish, but it was really me being selfish. I'm sorry."

"Logan, you have nothing to be sorry for…"

"No, no, now its my turn to finish. Kendall… Kindle," he corrected himself as he gave a little laugh. "I love you."

Kendall's eyes got really big as the tears fell from them. Logan started to get nervous when Kendall didn't say anything so he started to babble, "And I'm really sorry for the language earlier. You're right, it was not like me and I shouldn't have done it I was just so upset and I was just so mad at you and…"

"Logan."

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never speak to you like that again. I don't even know where I learnt those words. It really was unlike me…"

"Logan!"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?""You heard me, you're ruining the moment." Kendall said with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around Logan, pulling him into him. He looked the smaller boy in the eyes and kissed him. Kissed him more passionately than Logan had ever been kissed.

"I love you too, Logie."


	9. Chapter 9

**I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG AND I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY EVERYONE. I've been so busy between work and family and I've been sick for a while now. BUT LOOK, I'm baaaack! I know this is a super short update but I wanted to give y'all something after all this time waiting. I know it's kind of boring, but I promise the next chapter will be a bit more "juicier", I just wanted to introduce someone back into our little Logie's life.**

**I would also like to thank those who have been reading and reviewing and also those who have been giving me criticism. It means so much to me and I am taking everything you all have to say into account to help this story along. I would like to say I will be updating very soon, but I'm not too sure because my laptop has been on the verge of completely dying FOREVER. So sad. But I am off tomorrow so I may be able to do a little more writing. I HOPE Y'ALL CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW! Once again, I'm so sorry for taking forever to update.**

**Also, I obviously do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Loooooogan, come back to bed!" a groggy, shirtless Kendall said from the bed.<p>

"You know I have to get ready," Logan said over his shoulder, putting on his shirt. He was smiling to himself thinking of the past weekend. Him and Kendall had spent pretty much the whole time in bed cuddling, watching awful movies and ordering in Chinese food, pizza, and anything else that could be delivered. Now, Logan wasn't completely happy with how it all started, he was still mad that Kendall had cost him his first best friend in ages, but he was happy to finally feel completed again. He laughed to himself when he realized how cliché that sounded.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked, trying to make his eyes big with sadness.

"I was just thinking how cute you look with that goofy look on your face," he told the blonde as he sat on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. "And just so you know, it isn't working. I still have to go."

"Well, maybe this will work then.." he said as he reach other and pulled Logan to him, kissing him the whole time.

"K… K… Kiiindle, s-stop it. I really need to g-go to w-work!" Logan tried to pull away from his boyfriend, yet still kissing him back.

"Fiiiiiiine, but I'm going to miss you!" Kendall said as he let go and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Yeah, yeah, and I guess I'll miss you too," the brunette said with a wink. He started to put some books and papers in his backpack.

"How rude!" Kendall said with a laugh. "Why are you bringing that stuff to work? You try way to hard to be perfect. And you know, you don't even have to try."

"It's not working. And plus, I did like NO studying this weekend so I need to get some in before class tomorrow. I feel so unprepared. Ugh," he said as he slung his back onto his back and made his way to the door, checking his hair in the mirror on the way out.

"Logie, have I ever told you how cute you look in your work clothes?"

"Like a hundred times."

"Well, let's make this a hundred and one."

* * *

><p>Work went by in a flash, Logan didn't even realize what time it was until Mrs. Potts came up and told him after the table he had was done he could leave. He needed to get some studying done, he tried to do it while he worked but he was nonstop waiting all day. Logan decided to head to a nearby Starbucks for a few hours as he placed his apron on the hook.<p>

"Have a good day, Logan! And don't study too hard!" Mr. Potts yelled out as Logan walked out the door.

Logan was walking down the sidewalk, covering his eyes and scolding himself because he just so happened to forget his sunglasses at home on the sunniest day every in L.A. But he was very glad he wore shorts today. That was a plus, so it kind of even out forgetting his sunglasses. He smiled as he thought of Kendall, who just happened to text him.

_He babe, how was work? I'm just laying in your bed. All alone. Missing you._

Logan continued to walk as he pulled a notebook out of his backpack. He was about to text his boyfriend back, but the next thing he knew he was on the ground. A storm of papers flying all around him. His notebook and phone fell to the ground beside him.

"I'm so sorry!" the stranger said. "I guess I was just in a hurry and wasn't looking where I was going because I'm a little ups…" he trailed off.

Logan couldn't believe the luck he had with strangers running into him and knocking him on his butt. He tried to gather his papers as the person in front of him was apologizing but stopped when they stopped talking abruptly. Thinking there was something wrong, he shielded his eyes to look up at the stranger. When his eyes adjusted he gave a tiny gasp.

"L-logie?" the guy asked as he leaned down to get a better look and help Logan with his papers.

Logan hadn't heard his name said in that voice in years. He didn't know how to respond as he sat there in shock.

"Is that… is that really you?"

"H-hey, James." Logan whispered as he took his long lost best friend's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't kill me, y'all. I know I've been gone for a very LONG time, but its not my fault! (That's what they all say, I know.) My laptop completely died and it took me awhile before I got my new iMac for my apartment. So with my laptop, the whole story was lost and now I'm starting from what I can remember. BUT BUT BUT, I am baaaaaack! So, I will update more often. **

**This chapter is here to introduce James back into Logan's life. Not very long or interesting, but very much needed. I hope y'all like it even those it's a tad boring. I just wanted to say I love everyone of y'all that have stuck with this even though I was gone and continue to read and review. It means the world to me. :***

**Also, I obviously do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's really you, Lo!" James said for the millionth time. The two decided to get coffee together after picking up Logan's papers off the busy sidewalk. Logan was still in disbelief, old memories flooding his mind. He took a sip from his White Chocolate Mocha Frapp.<p>

"I can't either. I mean, after you left…" he thought back to that day, "it just, kind of all just fell apart. You never even tried to contact me…"

"I did. I did! I promise I did. Mom just thought it was best to leave what was past past so that nothing would stand in the way of my future."

"So I was a 'roadblock'? Logan said a little shocked.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it that way. Well, I guess I did. I think that's how mom saw you. But don't take that the wrong way, she did love you as her own. She just saw how close we were at such a young age and didn't think it was… right. She thought it might hinder me later down the road." James took a sip of his iced coffee.

Logan just continued to look at James, not really knowing what to say. His phone vibrated again, yet another text from Kendall. His 7th one in the past thirty minutes to be exact. Not that he didn't want to text back, he was just engrossed with the situation in front of him.

Out of no where Logan was blinded by a flash, then another and another. He was completely confused until he realized what it was. A camera flash. Paparazzi. He totally forgot, James was famous. Super famous.

"I'm so sorry about this," James said, shooing away the pesky man.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm completely used to this." Logan smiled at the camera as the pap took one last picture. "You know, I missed you Jamz."

"I missed you too, Logie. More than I think you know." He took another sip. "I was thinking back to that time I taught you how to ride a bike without training wheels and you fell off and basically lost your whole left arm."

"I did not! Only broke that wrist." The shorter boy said laughing. "And that wasn't even my fault! You said you had me and the next thing I know I'm swerving, all alone, into the curb. What a scaring memory. Literally." He laughed, showing the scar he had on his wrist to remind him of that day.

"Or remember that time you hit me with a horse show and left a 4 inch gash in my bicep?" James said pulling up his shirtsleeve. You could barely make out the scar over his tight muscles that he obtained over the years. Logan couldn't help but smile.

"I still suck at that game. And that was your fault as well, you shouldn't have stepped in front of my toss!"

"Is everything always my fault?"

"Of course."

"If I remember correctly, that's how it was when we were little."

"Sure was!"

The two of them started laughing uncontrollably, not noticing the people staring at them with their camera phones.

"So how have you been, Lo? What have you been up to? Why are you out here?"

"Well, I've been great actually. Obviously not as great as you, seeing as you're one of the most famous faces in the world at the moment, but pretty darn close. I'm out here for school. You know, just being the nerdy self I am. OH, and I also came out. No surprise really. And I have this great and beautiful and talented boyfr-"

Logan was cut off by the ring of his phone. He recognized it immediately as Kendall's ringtone.

"Speak of the Devil," he said with a chuckle. Before he answer his phone he checked the time and saw an hour had already passed by since they sat down. He put a finger up signaling he had to take this.

"Hello there beau-" he couldn't even finish when he hear screaming on the other end.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU DON'T ANSWER MY TEXTS. NOTHING. I HAVE TO FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE ON A 'SECRET DATE WITH JAMES DIAMOND' THROUGH E!NEWS…" Kendall continued to yell but Logan wasn't really paying attention to what else his boyfriend has to say.

"Excuse me?" he commanded in a calm voice, stopping Kendall straight in his rant. "I am on no such date, I'm-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I HEARD AND SAW! THERE ARE FUCKING PICTURES AND EVERYTHING!"

"Shut up. Just shut UP, KENDALL!" Logan hated to raise his voice in public, James shooting him a weird yet concerned face. "I am on no date. HELLO I LOVE YOU. I'm at Starbucks with James Diamond, yes. On a date? NO."

"Then what are you doing?!"

"Well, at the moment I'm trying not to fight with my boyfriend," Logan informed the person on the other end, thinking that was obvious.

Kendall sighed, "Goddamnit you're too cute. How can I stay mad at you? I can only imagine the look on your face." Logan could feel the little smirk on his boyfriend's face, "I meant, what are you doing there with James Diamond? James DIAMOND." he emphasized James' last name like it was something Holy or unreal.

"Well, James and I go back. Way back. We grew up together. From the same city, hell, from the same street. It's a long story I'll explain to you later. But anywho, I was walking to Starbucks to do some studying and I ran into him. Literally."

"You have a problem with doing that, you know?" the blonde said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to cut this short," James said, looking up from his own phone. "My manager just text me and said I need to come in ASAP because something about a scandal and I also need to start auditioning for opening acts for my upcoming tour and… I don't know. He seems kind of upset."

"Oh hey, Kindle, I'll call you right back babe. I love you." Logan said as he ended his call. "I'm so sorry for that. He was saying something about E!News saying I was on a secret date with you.."

"SHIT, that must be what the whole 'scandal' thing is. Fuck. Damn paps." James scolded and shook his head. "Oh well, things will be straightened out. Anyway, I have to go. I'm so sorry. But before I leave, can I have your number?" the muscular boy flashed his million watt smile as Logan typed his number in his phone. The two boys hugged and laughed again for no reason.

"It really was so great to see you again, Jamz."

"Hopefully we can meet up again real soon. I'd love to meet this… Kindle?" he cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face.

Logan laughed, "Kendall. But yes, that would be great!" he said as they hugged once more and he watched his long lost best friend walk away. People were still staring, but Logan didn't really mind. He was just so happy and nothing could bring him down.

Remembering Kendall, he dialed his number and it only took 2 rings for his boyfriend to pick up.

"Hey babe."

"I'm so sorry.

"For what?" Logan asked as he picked his stuff up and made his way back to his car at the restaurant a few blocks over.

"Blowing up like that. It's just… I saw that story and… I don't know, got incredibly jealous and… and just freaked. I thought I was, was losing you."

"You could never lose me. I just got you."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I really am. I love you. So much, Logie Bear."

"I love you too. I should be home real soon."


	11. Chapter 11

**TAAAADAA! I hope you like the new chapter. I tried to explain a little, add a new friend and make a cute romantic scene so we could learn more about our lovers. So I guess you could say this is bit of a filler chapter. SORRY. It's just, I have this story in my head all lined out. Sad to say, but it's ending at about Chapter 15-17ish. Possibly. BUT, I have like three sequels planned out for it so that's why it will be ending so so soon. But maybe I can stretch this out to 20 chapters. Who knows. I guess its up to whoever reads and reviews. BUT I PROMISE EVERYTHING TO COME WILL BE AMAZING AND YOU WON'T EVEN SEE IT COMING!**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who continues to read and enjoy and review. It really means a lot to me that you've stuck me out through all the time I've been gone. I love y'all. THANK YOU!**

**Also, I obviously do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Do you really know James Diamond?!" Logan was bombarded with as soon as he walked into his apartment. He looked at the strange girl who asked him the question. He had NO clue who she was. He quickly looked to Kendall with a <em>help me out here<em> look on his face then back to the brunette.

Kendall gave out a chuckle, "Logan, Camille. Camille, Logan."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Camille cut him off. "So do you? Do you really know him? Do you really know JAMES DIAMOND?!"

"I do, or so I'm guessing you already know if you were here for Kendall's little jealous yelling fit," he answered giving his boyfriend an angry glare. He quickly winked once he saw Kendall frown. "I'm kidding, hun. You know I love you. What you did was understandable. Kind of. It was probably my fault, I should have text you back."

He dropped his backpack on the ground and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. He honestly couldn't believe how lucky he was to call Kendall his.

"You have a funny look in your eyes, babe."

Logan blushed, "What do you mean?"

"EXCUSE ME, I'm still here." Camille said walking over to them, obviously waiting for Kendall to explain their friendship. Logan found her a tad annoying.

"Lo, as you now know, this is Camille. She is my best friend from back home. She's here to check out our college, she was thinking of transferring." He gave Logan a small kiss before continuing. "And as you now know as well, she's a HUGE James Diamond fan. She finds him utt—"

"Utterly, drop dead, breath takingly sexy," she finished for Kendall. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, that. So pretty much how I find you."

Logan blushed and shoved Kendall a bit, "Hush your mouth."

"So how do you know him?" Camille asked taking a seat by the couple, completely intrigued with the subject.

"Well, I grew up with him. As simple as that."

Both Kendall and Camille both looked at Logan with expressions that wanted more. Logan sighed dramatically, he hated talking about his past. Growing up wasn't so easy for him and he tried to forget about it every passing minute.

"Well, our parents went to high school together and just so happened to move into houses extremely close to one another. So ever since we were born we were pretty much inseparable. James was always the more outgoing, athletic one. He was good looking even back then, not that I really cared or paid attention to. But I say that because everyone saw it and his mom would take him out on modeling or acting commercials. He would book one here and there and one day in the grade he finally booked his first bog role and they moved out here. I never heard from him again until today." He sighed again as he finished. "It was just so… so weird to run into him after all these years. All these emotions flooded back to me. He used to be my best friend in the whole world, ya know? I never had another one until Jo."

"That's why you were so upset when she left…" Kendall connected the dots.

Logan looked down with tears in his eyes, "Exactly. You know, it's never been easy keeping people in my life. That's why I never bother getting close to people because when I do they leave."

"I'll never leave you, I promise. You are the best thing that's ever been mine, Logie Bear." His boyfriend said as he let Logan snuggle his face into his chest. He could feel the tears wetting his shirt.

"I'm sorry for losing it," Logan said once he looked back up to Camille. "It's been somewhat of a hard day."

"Oh no, I'M sorry!" she said with a sympathetic smile.

"So who's up for a movie night?!" Kendall smiled brightly and Logan felt okay again for the time being.

* * *

><p>Logan bit his lip as he waited for Kendall to get into bed. The movie night was a success and he found out that he really did like Camille. Her and Kendall's friendship was the cutest thing and he was so happy to see his love so happy. She left shortly after the movie was over, saying how she was leaving tomorrow but would be back real soon. That's not what was bothering him. It was his and Kendall's sex life… or the lack of. Ever since they'd become a couple all they've done was make out and a little over the jeans rubbing. Logan was a virgin. There was no way around it and it embarrassed him to no end. Kendall on the other hand had experience and Logan could tell how much it hurt his boyfriend that he wouldn't let them go any further. He was just nervous. And scared. Kendall said it was no big deal and they could wait as long as Logan needed. He wasn't in the relationship for the physical stuff, even though he added it would be nice when the time came. Logan sighed.<p>

"What's on your mind, Logie?" the blonde asked as he made his way under the covers, cuddling up to his boyfriend.

"Just you."

"Oh? What about me?"

"Just about how amazing and perfect you are and how lucky and unworthy I am."

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!"

Logan jumped up a little bit, not all too used to Kendall screaming at him. "Sorry, sorry. It's just you shouldn't think you 'unworthy' or anything like that. Lo, you're perfect. If anything, **I **don't deserve **you**. Why would you even say such a thing?"

"Because…"

"Because why?" he cupped Logan's face and tilted it up to look into his eyes. Their noses were almost touching and Logan could feel Kendall's breath on his face.

"Because I mess up sometimes and I'm not as good looking and I'm too awakard and I don't put out and—"

"Stop. Those are the reasons why I love you, minus the whole you not being as good looking part. That's total bullshit." He kissed the smaller boy before continuing. "Logan. Don't look away. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Inside and out. I wish you could see that for yourself. No, you may not be the best dancer or the best at being cool and social, but I'm not the smartest or the best cook and that's where being a couple comes in. No one is perfect but when two people perfect for each other mesh they complete each other, making up for what the other lacks. You may sit in front of the mirror every day and find a fault with your hair or your teeth or the way you talk or the way you walk or the way you don't fit into a crowd, but I could spend forever and a day with you and I will never see them. To me you will always be more perfect than anyone I will ever cross in my lifetime."

Logan was started to tear up. "I-I'm sorry," he said wiping away a tear. "I don't know why I'm so emotional today. I- I just love you so much Kendall. Thank you."

"For what, sweetie?" he asked wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him into his chest.

"For loving me. For not leaving me. I would be lying if I said I don't wake up and peek out at you to make sure you haven't packed up and left in the middle of the night."

"You should never, ever have to worry about that. I know it's so soon, but I promise to love you and stay by your side forever and ever and ever and ever and eve—"

Logan stopped him with a kiss. They laid in silence for a bit.

"Logie?"

"Yes Kindle?"

"Do you believe in reincarnation? Well…" he thought for a second. "Not the '_we die and come back as a grasshopper because of Karma' _reincarnation, but like… our spirits live on and come back in a new body?"

Logan was hesitant, "Well, the way I was raised was to believe that once we're gone, we're gone."

"But what do YOU believe?"

"I haven't really thought about it… why? Are you dying or something I don't know about?!"

Kendall laughed a little at how worried and anxious his boyfriend sounded. "No, no, nothing like that. Calm down, sweetness." he kissed the top of Logan's head. "I just believe that in our past lives and future, we're surrounded by the same people every time. Which means that no matter who we are or where we are or what time period, we're always destined to be with the same person. Over and over and over. And our friends are our friends every time as well. Do you get what I mean?"

"I think so…" Logan scratched his head. Kendall could practically hear the gears in his head moving.

"It means that I believe I'm destined to be with you. No matter if it's 1938 or 2027, I'd always find you. So stop worrying your little head off. I love you and that's all I have to say." He finished and kissed Logan's forehead.

Logan just lay there against Kendall's chest thinking for a few hours, smiling every time Kendall snored.


End file.
